


RhadaVal Oneshot Prompt "Rain"

by Aleee_rv



Series: Prompts RV [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Oneshot, Rain, RhadaVal, Rhadamanthys x Valentine, Valentine x Rhadamanthys, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleee_rv/pseuds/Aleee_rv
Summary: Another old thing, from a set of given prompts.This one comes from "Rain".A short little thing of precious pink birb daydreaming about his Lord Rhadamanthys~
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Series: Prompts RV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	RhadaVal Oneshot Prompt "Rain"

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @aleee_rv  
> \----  
> These notes are going to be the same for they just explain my choice in writing most of my stuff the way I do and give a few needed details to understand the work.
> 
> Please note: you can consider this a fragment of any life lived by Rhadamanthys and Valentine during any point in time: modern, LC, AU, even prior to that.  
> Specters reborn over and over, and thus I like to imagine of the many different situations that might have happened in this or that life between them: those little precious moments that contributed into the development of their centuries-long relationship, key moments that might or not become distant memories in their future lives as feelings bloom anew and yet so terribly deep at every new cycle.  
> Thank you if you decide to read, like, share or leave a comment. I appreciate <3
> 
> If you like Rhadamanthys x Valentine let me know! That would make me so very happy! uwu
> 
> ***  
> Extra Charas Data.
> 
> Rhadamanthys.  
> NAME: Rhadamanthys Walden  
> AGE: 23/28  
> NATIONALITY: English  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Blond / Gold  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,89 m / 84 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Scorpio  
> BLOOD TYPE: 0
> 
> Valentine.  
> NAME: Valentine Erosou  
> AGE: 20/25  
> NATIONALITY: Cypriot  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Pink / Orange  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,82 m / 71 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Aquarius  
> BLOOD TYPE: AB

*****

Everything was always so grey in the old manor. Particularly more when it was raining.

But there was something fascinating about rain during summer time.

Valentine hated storms, he feared them since the day he had arrived from his country, yet this kind of rain was  ** almost ** pleasant to him.

Echoing throughout the ever quite house, the sound of raindrops hitting on the windows caught the Cypriot's attention, busy in his usual whatsoever up until that very moment.

He stared at the slightly opened big window on his right side, looking up and down ‘til its very bottom, hypnotised by that rhythmic and repetitive sound.

The sky was grey but sunlight was clearly trying to shine through the dark clouds, lightly reflecting on the leaves of the trees now weaving under a soft breeze which brought to his nose the smell of the freshly cut grass from the rear gardens of the property.

His bright amber eyes began following a drop running on the glass, hit by another and then changing shape in a never ending cycle.

It was then he got  ** lost ** . 

Valentine began daydreaming of walking under the rain, showered by falling flowers, with the cool British air chilling his summer-loving pale skin.

Little fantasies, bits of nonsense that had him smile when he imagined to see his Lord walking outside and getting wet and cold, but joining him nonetheless.

He shook his head at that,  ** giggling ** . No, Rhadamanthys was never cold. And he would never walk under the rain in a so silly way, that would be so irresponsible from such a man!

** And oh - what a man he was indeed. **

But Valentine wasn't ready to give up just yet that little picture in his head, and he focused more and more on the British man getting wet and dirty under the rain.

He could see Rhadamanthys walking slowly towards him, bringing his left hand to the forehead for shaking off the water from his blond locks. But there wasn't a thing to do for saving his clothes from the rain.

** How unfortunate. **

Much at Valentine's delight, the half-unbuttoned shirt got stuck here and there on the Judge's broad chest, revealing his pale skin and allowing the Harpy to pleasantly recall the far too well known muscles hiding underneath. He stared at the other’s body, admiring all of that man’s features, getting at last lost inside Lord Rhadamanthys’ mesmerising golden eyes as he walked closer and closer to him. 

And when at last he was so, Valentine could see him. Could feel him. Could smell him. As real as the scent of the rain tickling his nostrils.

His finger entwined around the pink long hair as he got deeper into that fantasy. He gulped, feeling his throat dried and the cheeks flushed of vivid red, now finding himself holding his breathe as he stiffened under that image inside his head. His heartbeat racing within his chest.

Valentine  ** tightened ** his legs, strongly pressing the thighs against one another. All his muscles trembled as blood pumped into his lower body.

****

** How he wished for that to be real there and now! **

...But suddenly the smell of rain changed into a stronger, immediately familiar and  ** more pleasant  ** one.  
Notes of whisky, wooden aftershave and books.

He felt hands softly grabbing his waist from behind, instantly warming the skin under the tight trousers, and the warm voice of his beloved Lord whispering in his ear,  ** ordering ** him back to reality.

"...Valentine?"

****


End file.
